Zander
Zander Z is the stepson of Dr. Z, the stepbrother of Ursula and Ed and the uncle of Rod and Laura. History As a young boy at the age of 3, Zander was put in an orphanage and would always misbehave there. Ursula and Ed were no better than he was, making them a troubled trio. Then one day, Dr. Z came by and adopted all three of them and another young boy who would become Rod and Laura's father. Dr. Z also created Helga as their maid. At the age of 30, he was recruited into Dr. Ancient's team to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. However, while they were in the Cretaceous Period, the Alpha Gang started creating Move Cards and pitting the dinosaurs against each other as part of Dr. Z's obsession to build a vast Dinosaur Kingdom and become Dinosaur King. Dr. Z and Seth later wrecked the time machine and later forced the Ancients off the ship on the final warp test, which caused the Element Stones to become disassembled and made the ship crash. When he woke up, he was on Zeta Point, an island created by the Backlander's camouflage system. Dr. Z decided to send him, Ursula and Ed out to collect the Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world, but they ran into trouble with the D-Team, who would capture most of the other dinosaurs. Zander mostly used Spiny and often used Tank and Terry, and summoned Styracosaurus against the D-Team, but lost him. He also controlled their altered Acrocanthosaurus, but lost control of him when their Alpha Scanner malfunctioned. Control over him was lost completely when the Super Alpha Controller was fried. While in Kenya, the A-Team was chased by animals and fell off a waterfall on a log. While Ursula and Ed got out, Zander passed out and drifted out to sea, where he was fished out and fell off a plane into Mexico unconscious and discovered a Dinosaur Capsule with a Saurolophus card inside. He was rescued by Reese Drake, Dr. Owen and Patrick, and developed a crush on Reese. Eventually, he gave both of the Saurolophus cards to Reese and left. They met again when the Alpha Gang transported their house onto Zeta Point to help their Chibi Dinosaurs and he helped her get the house back. Later, he was forced to stay home and study by a malfunctioned Helga, leaving Rod and Laura to do their job for them. Soon after they discovered Seth had been scheming to take over the island from Dr. Z and force the dinosaurs into an extreme evolution, then use the time machine to bring them back to when dinosaurs became extinct, preventing extinction. He then crushed Spiny and Tank using Saurophaganax's Fire Scorcher and then destroyed Zeta Point launching the Backlander. Zander then took Tank and fled. They then attacked Seth, but he dumped them in the garbage chute. Zander then summoned Tank and broke them out and used Tank to battle Seth, but he and Rod's Ampelosaurus were defeated by Fire Scorcher again. Helga then gave them a ship to escape to the D-Lab on when Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city and forced them to surrender the Stones. They then all went up to the Backlander on the same ship, which almost caused them to crash if Dr. Z had not thrown Zander, Ursula and Ed off. They and Reese later caught Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus threw him off the ship. Helga later locked them in the toilet until Dr. Z tricked her into letting them out to help fix the time machine. He then accidentally set it off flying and it crashed into the Cretaceous Period, where Dr. Z tried to take it over, but Terry was beaten by Chomp and Ace and Paris stopped the A-Team from sending out Spiny and Tank. They then escaped the asteroids and left the end of the Cretaceous Period. After they arrived in Ancient Rome, Dr. Z forced Zander, Ursula and Ed to hold the targets for his new and improved Move Cards, but managed to escape and went after Horse Pizza, but never got it. They got captured by the Roman Army, but were rescued by the D-Team. They escaped, but were recaptured and had to make Spiny fight Spartacus, but thanks to the Yellow Cosmos Stone, he beat Spiny. After Yangchuanosaurus arrived, they retreated. Dr. Z later modified their Alpha Scanners to fit the Element Boosters. In Ancient Persia, Dr. Z realized how vital the Cosmos Stones were to his objective to become Dinosaur King and they went down to get them. They were later forced into allying with the 40 Thieves and blackmailed by jailing Dr. Z. They later managed to retrieve it and return to the ship. After trying to make a deal with the Space Pirates, they were attacked and crashed in the Jurassic Period, where Seth tricked them into letting him aboard the ship and stealing the Cosmos Stones, then Gigas attacked them and lit a forest fire, and the Space Pirates forced them to leave without putting it out. This led to a devastating chain reaction that prevented humans from becoming the dominant species and left plants to rule the world. They made their way back to the present and fixed the time machine, and then returned to the Jurassic Period and prevented the fire with Rod and Laura in tow. They then followed the Space Pirates to the Stone Age when Spectre accidentally triggered a volcanic eruption with Brontikens' Spectral Destroy, and a mammoth swallowed the Black Cosmos Stone just before they retreated. They then found in inside the mammoth 3 years before the present and dug it out, trading a copy of it to the Space Pirates in exchange for the parents, but they were given Gel Jarks instead. Seth then betrayed the Space Pirates and stole the Cosmos Stones and the Backlander. They managed to break free when the Space Pirates attacked them and got the first six Stones while Seth made off with the Black Cosmos Stone and his beaten Cryolophosaurus card. They tracked him back to the present where they were beaten and he crashed the Backlander, then Spectre arrived and destroyed the D-Lab with Dr. Z, Helga and Seth inside. He then merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. The A-Team then dug Dr. Z and Helga out of the D-Lab and used the Stone Plates against the Space Pirates. However, Spiny was beaten by Armatus and Maximus. Zander then helped Dr. Z rescue dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship before Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. They then celebrated on another island created by the camouflage system and then used the Space Pirates' ship to return to 2127. Dinosaurs *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Styracosaurus (lost) *Acrocanthosaurus (lost) *Saichania (Tank) *Tupuxuara Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:A-Team